


first times

by Martsa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martsa/pseuds/Martsa
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is 16, in love for the first time and more than ready to lose his virginity. Now all he needs to do is convince his boyfriend that he is ready. That should be easy... right?





	first times

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr made a joke about Yuri not having lost his virginity because he never loses, and that made me want to write a fic about it finally happening. I know it's been already done to death, but you know... I wanted them to be sappy and gross and in love and have gentle, loving sex, so I made it happen. Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment if you did <3

Yuri didn't expect to fall in love with Otabek when he first saw him, but after their first conversation he already knew he was well and truly fucked.

Something drew him to Otabek, something that didn't go away no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. It was like a force of nature, like gravity, like the universe's way of telling him that Otabek Altin is the person he is supposed to be with, and giving in to was the best decision of his life. Now Otabek is his person, his Beka, and Yuri can't imagine a life without him.

Otabek never tells Yuri he's too loud, too greedy, too angry, too _anything._ When he looks at Yuri he doesn't see the Russian punk, he sees Yuri for what he truly is. He listens, he understands, and he's always there for Yuri but gives him space when he needs it. He's the calm to Yuri's storm, the light at the end of the tunnel, the one person Yuri can count on no matter what.

Yuri loves the way Otabek smiles every time he sees him. He loves how Otabek doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve but is incredibly open and honest with Yuri. He loves how well Otabek gets along with his grandfather and how much Nikolai likes Otabek. He loves how much Potya loves him, especially since Potya doesn't usually like men. He loves how they just... click.

He loves everything about Otabek. He is _in_ _love_ with Otabek. The thought is as scary as it is exciting.

He is 16 and in love for the first time and that means sneaking out of the house to see Otabek, midnight motorcycle rides, trying to avoid Lilia's piercing gaze when she asks where Yuri has been and telling little white lies to hide the truth. It means kissing in the bathroom before practice, kissing in parks and alleyways when no one's looking, kissing in Yuri's room, kissing on Otabek's bed. Kissing when they see each other and kissing when Otabek drops him off. Lots of kissing.

Winning used to be the only thing he was passionate about but now there's a new kind of fire within him, a flame that grows stronger by the minute. Every time they touch he goes from smoldering to burning and as much he loves kissing Otabek, it's just not enough to quench this fire. He wants more; wants Otabek's hands on his bare skin, wants to swallow Otabek's moans and taste his name on Otabek's lips, _wants_ so much that it makes him ache.

The problem is that Otabek is always a perfect gentleman, even when Yuri doesn't want him to. _Especially_ when Yuri doesn't want him to.

Every time he brings up the subject of wanting to have sex with him, Otabek says no without even entertaining the idea. He says he ”respects him too much,” which is both endearing and infuriating because Yuri can never come up with a good comeback. He can't argue with that. He doesn't want to.

Well, he kind of does.

They're lounging on Otabek's bed, listening to music and chatting. It's a seemingly pure and innocent scene, but their conversations always seem to turn into full-blown make-out sessions these days. This is not an exception; one minute they're just laying there, talking about, and the next thing they know Otabek's shirt is gone and Yuri's straddling him, his blonde hair falling around their faces like a golden curtain as they kiss.

Moments like this are when Yuri feels like the fire inside him is going to burn him to ashes. The glide of their tongues, Otabek's hands on his waist, the warmth of his body against Yuri's- it's a lot to handle at once and at the same time it makes him want more. Yes, he knows he should try to be more patient but that's easier said than done. How is he supposed to have _any_ self-control when he's dating God's gift to mankind? That's just not realistic.

Every single thing about Otabek is perfect. The jawline Yuri is pretty sure he could cut his hands on. The dark eyes that can see straight through him and the gaze he always gets lost in. The soft skin and the planes of hard muscle underneath it, like iron under velvet.

Not to mention the fact that Otabek has a huge dick. Yuri hasn't actually seen it yet but he has _felt_ it pressing against various parts of his body, and... yeah. It's pretty damn impressive.

Yuri sits up, trailing his fingertips over the buckle of Otabek's belt, and bites his lip. ”Come on, Beka,” he whispers. ”You can't keep saying no to me forever. I'm not a kid anymore, don't treat me like one.”

”I'm not treating you like a kid,” Otabek sighs. ”We've talked about this. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I'm not going to take advantage of you because you think you want it-”

”I don't _think_ I want it _._ I _know_ I want it _._ Even the damn law says I'm old enough to know what I want, and I want you.”

”Yura, please, I'm trying to be a gentleman here but you're making it difficult.”

”I don't want you to be a gentleman, I want you to fuck me,” Yuri says bluntly. ”That's what you want, too, isn't it?”

”Yura-”

_”Isn't it?”_

Yuri can practically hear the tension dripping during the long silence that follows. Otabek doesn't say anything but the look on his face tells Yuri everything he needs to know. Even though he usually loves being right, this time it's only frustrating. It's annoying to think that Otabek wants him too but still won't sleep with him. It's not fair.

”You're so mean sometimes, Beka. It's not nice to not give your kitten what he wants,” Yuri pouts. He rolls his hips against Otabek, slowly and deliberately, even though he knows he's only making himself more frustrated- but if he has to suffer, he's sure as hell going to take Beka down with him. And besides, feeling Otabek growing hard under him makes him feel better because at least he now knows he's not the only one affected by all this.

”Fucking hell, Yura...” Otabek groans, throwing his arm over his eyes, but frustration is definitely not the only thing Yuri can hear in his tone.

”We could have so much fun, you and I,” Yuri continues, dropping his voice to a low purr. ”You don't even know how often I think about it, usually in the most inappropriate places. You fucking me till I can't walk. Hearing you moan my name as you come. Kissing every last inch of your body until I know it like the back of my hand.”

People often assume that Yuri is shy and innocent because he's young and inexperienced but that could not be farther from the truth. He's curious and unafraid and knows exactly what he wants, and he never hesitates ask for it. He knows that he deserves it, after all.

”I'd let you do whatever you want to me. Whenever you want, anywhere you want. As long as it's you, I don't give a fuck. I could make all your fantasies come true. Think about it, Beka. Think about it long and hard,” Yuri purrs, grinning smugly as he slowly unbuckles Otabek's belt while keeping a close eye on his reactions. He doesn't want to push Otabek too much or make him uncomfortable; he's just testing the waters. ”Will you at least let me see it? You know, to give me something to think about when I'm lying in bed at night. All alone. Getting myself off because you won't. Please? You can say no if you want to.”

Otabek is quiet for a moment but then, much to Yuri's surprise, he nods. ”Fine.”

”Really? You sure?” Yuri asks, just to make sure he heard him correctly and to give Otabek a chance to change his mind. Just in case.

”Yeah. I am.”

Well, this is new. That is not the answer Yuri was expecting to hear and now he has to pause for a moment to gather his thoughts because he didn't plan this far ahead. He was convinced that Otabek would say no, because that's what usually happens.

”Okay, well, if you say so,” Yuri says casually, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his grin from getting too wide. He moves back a little and unzips Otabek's jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear just far enough to expose his cock. It springs free of the soft fabric, red and swollen and slick with precum.

”Holy shit, it's so big.” It's not even a compliment- he is just stating the obvious. Yuri's heart begins to pound from anticipation and his eyes go wide as he slowly wraps his hand around Otabek's erection and gives it a stroke. ”Jesus fucking Christ, Beka.”

He can't stop himself from thinking about climbing on top of Otabek and riding him until he comes untouched all over Otabek's stomach. The thought makes his cheeks warm and he feels his own cock stirring up under his skinny jeans. _Not now,_ Yuri tells himself. _There'll be time for that later._

Otabek arches his back at the touch and tries to thrust into Yuri's fist, but Yuri isn't having any of that. He places his hand firmly on Otabek's pelvis and presses his hips down to the bed. Otabek's body tenses but, against Yuri's expectations, he stays still. A smug smile makes its way onto Yuri's face and he rewards Otabek with a single, agonizingly slow stroke.

”Relax,” Yuri whispers as he starts to stroke him in earnest, his other hand still resting on Otabek's hip. The way Otabek moans through clenched teeth makes him feel hot under the collar and Yuri has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet- he sort of wants to moan as well but he wants to hear all the little sounds Otabek is making even more.

He loves how easy it is to take Otabek apart, how he shivers and pants with every twist of Yuri's wrist, how he's getting progressively louder as Yuri works his cock. Knowing that he holds so much power over someone gives him such a rush. It's the best kind of power trip.

”Fuck, Yura, I'm-”

Yuri shudders as he feels Otabek's cum gathering in his palm and spilling between his fingers. He looks up and keeps his bright green eyes fixed on Otabek's as he slowly lifts his hand to his mouth and begins to lick his fingers clean. A little bit of drool slips out between the digits in his mouth as he moans.

”Oh my god, you're too much,” Otabek mutters in an almost amused tone as he shakes his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. ”You're just...”

Yuri tilts his head and grins. ”Filthy? Yeah, I know.”

 

\-- 

 

Much to Yuri's dismay, Otabek still refuses to go all the way with him. That doesn't keep Yuri from trying, though; a simple ”no” has never been enough to stop him, and he's definitely not going down without a fight. Whatever Yuri Plisetsky wants, he gets. One way or another.

He tries to reason with Otabek and convince him that he does know what he's doing, but Otabek doesn't budge. When whining and complaining doesn't do the trick either, Yuri has to get creative. His new plan of action is to seduce Otabek by making him want Yuri so much that he has to give in to the temptation. He's determined to succeed, no matter what it takes.

Public displays of affection aren't usually his thing, but they're a good starting point and desperate times call for desperate measures. Yuri never misses a chance to steal a kiss from Otabek in the middle of practice, or sit on his lap when he's waiting for Lilia to pick him up, or put his hand on Otabek's thigh when they're at the movies. Just little things to remind Otabek that Yuri is interested in touching him and very much available, in case he's interested.

When that doesn't work, at least not as quickly as Yuri wants it to, he becomes less subtle in his actions. His iPod is filled with sexually suggestive songs because Otabek always wants to know what Yuri is listening to and often steals one of his headphones. He puts a lot of time and effort into planning his outfits and only wears the kind of clothes he knows Otabek likes on him. He keeps ”accidentally” dropping things whenever Otabek is around to have an excuse to bend over and pick them up.

And their make-out sessions are hotter and steamier than ever. Yuri keeps pushing the boundaries, taking things a little further every time and hoping that Otabek would just give in and finally say yes.

Unfortunately Otabek seems to have an unbelievable amount of willpower, and Yuri becomes more and more frustrated by the day. At this point even Yakov and Lilia are beginning to notice that something is up with him; he can't focus on anything and keeps making stupid mistakes during practice. They keep bothering him about it but Yuri refuses to let them know what's going on. It's not like he can just say, "Oh, my boyfriend won't have sex with me and all this unresolved sexual tension is driving me insane, that's all."

”What's wrong?” Milla asks after yet another disasterous practice, sitting down next to Yuri as he's taking off his skates. ”Come on, tell your big sister what's bugging you. We all can tell that there's something on your mind.”

”Piss off, Milla, you're not my sister.”

”I'm your honorary big sister, you brat. Now spit it out.”

”My stupid boyfriend is being annoying and won't give me what I want,” Yuri mutters. ”That's all. Not that it's any of your business.”

He doesn't elaborate on the subject but judging by the look on Milla's face she knows exactly what he's talking about. She makes an 'awww' sound and ruffles his hair, laughing loudly as Yuri swats her hand away.

”Have you tried giving him what he wants?” she asks. ”In my experience that usually works. Work smarter, not harder, Yura. That's my advice to you.”

”That's... not a bad idea, actually.”

It's a very simple piece of advice but somehow it gives Yuri an idea. Maybe it's something he could have come up with on his own, maybe not, but he thanks Milla anyway. _If this really is the answer to my problems,_ Yuri thinks to himself as he takes out his phone and texts Otabek, _I owe her one._

 

> **(8:31pm) you free tomorrow night? can i come over?**
> 
> _(8:33pm) sure_
> 
> **(8:35pm) when will you be home?**
> 
> _(8:40pm) around like 7 pm_
> 
> **(8:41pm) cool. see you then. love you xx**
> 
> _(8:43pm) love you too_

 

\--

 

Yuri can practically feel the nervous excitement rushing through his veins as he lies on Otabek's bed. It's barely half past six in the evening but since Yuri has the spare key to Otabek's room, he took the liberty of sneaking in to get a few things ready. This is a special occasion and he wants to surprise his boyfriend so everything needs to be spot on.

The lights have been dimmed and a carefully planned playlist appropriately titled ”Sex Jams” is playing. His phone is turned off to make sure no one is going to bother them. He has checked himself in the mirror a thousand times to make sure he looks perfect. Everything is ready and now all he has to do is wait. Somehow that is the hardest part.

He really hopes this is going to work. If Otabek turns him down again... Well, Yuri has no idea what he's going to do if that happens. He's running out of ideas and honestly, if Otabek is that determined to not have sex with him, maybe he should just stop trying-

”Yura? What are you- oh fuck.”

Yuri's lips curl into a smirk as the door clicks closed and Otabek curses under his breath. His eyes travel on Yuri's body, taking in the sight of him lounging on the bed like an overgrown cat, dressed in white, lacy boyshorts and matching stockings with bows and ribbons, held up by silver garters. That and nothing else. Yuri looks like an angel, good enough to eat, and he knows it. He knows it very, very well.

”Do you like it?” Yuri asks innocently, eyes twinkling. ”I wanted to surprise you, so I took a look at your browing history the other day when I was using your laptop... All is fair in love and war, right?”

”I do,” Otabek whispers, shrugging off his leather jacket, eyes glued to Yuri. ”I do, yeah- fuck, Yura, you're so hot like that.”

”I know.”

Before Yuri knows it Otabek is on the bed, hovering over him. His eyes are so dark that Yuri could lose himself in them, even in such a dimly lit room, but when he leans down and kisses Yuri's forehead, brow and finally his lips, it's soft and delicate. The gentle movement of their tongues and the soft sound their lips make send shivers down Yuri's spine and have him losing himself in the feeling.

”Fuck, you're so beautiful. I- Yura, can I- are you sure this is what you want?”

Yuri smiles as he cups Otabek's face with his hands, brushing his thumbs over the cheekbones, and nods. ”Yeah. I want it to be you, Beka. I'm not nervous, or scared or whatever- I'd trust you with my life. I love you.”

”I love you too.”

Otabek presses a kiss on Yuri's neck, earning a soft gasp from Yuri as his teeth gently scrape against the sensitive skin; he knows that neck kisses are Yuri's weakness and clearly doesn't hesitate to use that to his advantage.

He takes his time kissing his way down Yuri's collarbone and chest, each movement slow and careful, treating Yuri like something precious that should be treated with care. The kisses are accompanied with murmured praise- _you're so beautiful, Yura, so perfect, god, I love you so much_ \- and it almost makes Yuri choke up.

There's no way he'll ever regret this. There's no way he'll regret doing this with someone he loves so much.

Yuri whines softly when Otabek runs his lips over his nipples. Since all his attention is focused on what Otabek is doing to him, he's hyperaware of every little feeling and that makes everything much more intense. The sound makes Otabek chuckle and the vibrations cause Yuri's breath to catch in his throat.

”You're so cute, kitten.”

There's a sarcastic comment on the tip of Yuri's tongue but his mind goes blank when Otabek slides down. The brush of his lips against the most sensitive spots of his stomach takes his breath away and the pathetic, weak moans he hears come from his mouth make the blush on his cheeks deepen to a dark crimson. He's so preoccupied with everything else that's happening that he barely even notices Otabek carefully undressing him, leaving him completely naked.

Yuri is proud and not prone to trusting others, and yet he doesn't hesitate to bare himself to Otabek and let him see the most vulnerable parts of his body. They both know how important that sentiment is. It speaks volumes about how much Yuri trusts Otabek.

”You're wearing too many clothes,” Yuri mutters. ”At least take off your shirt or something. It's not fair that I'm the only one who's naked here.”

Otabek flashes him a grin that makes Yuri's heart skip a beat and sits up for a second to pull off his shirt and throws it on the floor. He then slides down and settles himself between Yuri's thighs, lazily kissing his way down and across both of them, occasionally nipping at the firm flesh and leaving bruises that only he'll know are there.

Keeping Yuri's thighs stationary in his grasp, Otabek trails his tongue down until he reaches Yuri's opening. Soon all Yuri is aware of is the tongue stroking between his shaking thighs, wetting him thoroughly and finally sliding inside him. It's indescribable how hot this is making him, and he can't reel in all the choked sounds slipping out of him but tries to breathe through it. The only thing floating around in his mind is how fucking perfect it feels and how every single nerve on his body feels like it's on fire.

Yuri cries out audibly and throws his head back as a lube-covered finger enters him- it's the first time someone else has done that to him and though the feeling is a bit alien, it's not unpleasant. He can feel his body involuntarily trying to suck the digit inside of himself, and knowing he's that desperate to be filled with Otabek makes him whimper.

They kiss when a second finger enters Yuri, curling and stroking, and they continue to kiss while Otabek presses his fingers deeper into Yuri's body. He takes his time preparing Yuri, slowly and carefully fingering him open, while Yuri slowly dissolves into a panting, moaning mess.

”Please, Beka.” Yuri is whining like a spoiled child, but it doesn't mask the edge of desperation in his voice. ”I need it. Need you. Want you in me. Please.”

”So impatient,” Otabek murmurs against his lips, pulling away from Yuri to strip out of his pants. ”But at least you're asking nicely.”

Yuri's eyes never leave Otabek as he pours more lube into his hand and rubs it over his length. He always thought he'd feel nervous when this moment finally arrived, but he doesn't. He's impatient and frustrated, sure, but beneath all of that he's calm. He wants this and he trusts Otabek. There's nothing to be scared of.

He damn near sighs in relief when Otabek finally positions himself at his hole. He's been waiting for so long- enough is enough.

”Ready?” Otabek asks, looking straight into his eyes.

”Yeah. I'm ready.”

A loud gasp leaves Yuri when Otabek finally starts to press into him. The feeling of being stretched by that huge, thick cock is euphoric. The sensation makes his body tighten and he can feel Otabek throbbing inside him when he does, and it turns him on even more.

”Fuck,” Yuri half whispers, half whimpers once Otabek's finally all the way in. This is even better than his dreams and he's already trembling, a thin sheen of sweat highlighting the contours of his shaking frame. He knows he's not going to last long but that can't be helped, he's too frustrated to be patient- and they have all the time in the world.

When Otabek starts to move Yuri rolls his hips to meet his thrusts, his head arched back onto the pillow. Every single move Otabek makes is slow and steady and frustratingly controlled, and Yuri can feel his insides fluttering. His breaths are rapid and uneven, the muscles in his abdomen are tensing and his body is on fire.

Yuri digs his nails into Otabek's back as they kiss, deep enough to draw blood and leave angry red marks on the flawless skin.

”Fuck, fuck, Beka, I'm gonna-”

Yuri's eyes snap open and he cries out as he comes, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His climax is easily the most intense one he's ever experienced; he's overwhelmed with stimulation and the feeling has him having full-body convulsions. Otabek grunts as the waves of Yuri's orgasm squeeze him, making him come only a few seconds after him.

Yuri buries his face in the crook of Otabek's neck, panting, sweating and drained, trembling with the aftershocks. He feels boneless and exhausted, like he could fall asleep right there and then, but also thoroughly sated.

”Worth the wait?” Otabek asks once he can breathe properly and think straight again.

”Yeah,” Yuri mutters and nods. ”I mean, I knew it would be, because it's you, but... yeah.”

He can't see the way Otabek smiles as he places a kiss to the top of his head.

They lay there for a long while, just listening to each other breathe. They're sticky and filthy but neither of them has the will or the energy to get up just yet. Everything they need is right here; the rest of the world can wait until they're ready.

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

”Can we do that again after I take a nap?”

”Sure.” 


End file.
